The Death Eater's Son
by miserychickfic
Summary: Follows the life of Draco as he reconsiders his place in the world and finds out what's right for himself. DracoHermione and RonHermione pairings.
1. Envy

**The Death Eater's Son

* * *

Chapter 1 - Envy**  
  
Ronald Weasley didn't have much to be envious about. With flaming red hair and freckles, he was awkwardly tall and lanky. His robes were always torn and faded, his wand unpolished and his hair unkempt. His family was of the poorest of wizarding families so he really couldn't afford new clothes or possessions. He was never one to stand out as he was stuck between a score of older brothers and a younger sister, not to mention his best friend was the famous Harry Potter.   
  
No, Ron Weasley did not possess any physical charms or material things to be envious about at all.  
  
And yet Draco Malfoy found himself sitting in Potions on a cloudy afternoon loathing the boy two feet away from him, his face transfixed on the girl beside him as she tried to explain the difference between Essence of Frog and Essence of Toad.   
  
"...so you see, your skin would break out in warts, but the frog potion would only turn the occupant's skin a hideous green color. No warts included."  
  
His gaze shifted from the shock of red hair to the bushy brown curls beside it.   
  
_Granger. Little miss know-it-all,_ he thought. _She thinks she's so smart_.  
  
He continued listening as she droned on and on about the effects of the potion.  
  
_Well she is really smart,_ he reminded himself. _And she's not a show off...not really. She just wants to help._   
  
He found himself having another one of those daydreams that he'd been having whenever she was around and, repulsed, shook his head violently to clear all images of Hermione Granger.   
  
_Damn helpful little twit, she is._  
  
"Oops! Oh....sorry."  
  
Draco laughed maliciously when he saw that Ron had knocked over his vile and all of it's contents came pouring out over the desk and onto the floor.   
  
"Oh, Ron! I swear, you're so clumsy sometimes."  
  
He watched as she helped him clean the table with a flick of her wand, and wiped the front of his robes with her hands.  
  
"Sorry," he said once again as she brushed him off. "Accident, you know."  
  
Draco felt his blood boiling at the sight of Ron's grinning face asHermione gave him a small smile before shaking her head slightly and sitting back down.   
  
He was green with envy. Literally.   
  
He'd been so busy watching their little exchange, he hadn't noticed that his Essence of Frog was beginning to boil, and with a frantic wave of his hand, the entire concoction fell to the ground and exploded.  
  
Coughing, he waved his hands to be rid of the mist, and soon looked down to a green scaly hand whirling through the air.   
  
_Oh, bugger,_ he thought.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape called from the head of the class. "I believe you should go to Madame Pomfrey. You're looking a little...green. And Potter! 5 Points!"  
  
"What for!"  
  
"For questioning me just now!"  
  
Draco stood up in irritation and grabbed his books off the table. As he headed out he caught Hermione's eye, but only for an instant for she quickly looked away. Angry at himself, he pushed open the heavy door and made his way to the hospital wing.   
  
"What is it about her!" he yelled as he made his way up the dungeon steps, his voice echoing off the walls. He wished he could go back. Back before any of these horrid feelings had occured. Back to when he didn't care about her.  
  
It all started only a week ago... 


	2. The Assignment

**Chapter 2 - The Assignment**

Growing up as a Malfoy had it's advantages. One of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world, Draco was given whatever his little black heart desired. From new school books and brand name robes to only the most expensive of toys and gadgets. He learned early on that he and his family were considered better than the common wizard folk. They were pure bloods, after all. And his father had always said "if you have the money, you can do anything. Anyone who says otherwise is probably poor." Draco had lived up to that credo his entire life. Using his wealth as a means to get exactly what he wanted.

Little did he know that on this particular evening, his wealth would not be an asset, but a plague.

"Hey Potter! You and your girlfriend make a fine match. I read about your budding romance in the Daily Prophet. I don't expect I'll be getting an invite to the wedding?" The Slytherin's all cackled as Draco stepped forward towards Harry and Ron who had just arrived to Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry made a show of pretending to laugh before brushing nonchalantly passed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle breathing down his neck as he went.

"I take that as a no then?" Draco called. Turning swiftly towards Ron, he smiled menacingly. "And I really thought that Granger fancied you, Weasley. Oh, but it's not a surprise that you would go by unnoticed, is it?"

Ron's face turned a shade of pink as the Slytherins continued to laugh and Draco grinned broadly and evily.

"Oh, what's the matter, Weasley?" he asked as Ron moved forward to join Harry. "Got any choice words for me, do you?"

"Why bother?" a voice called from behind him just as Ron turned, his mouth half way open. Draco spun around and saw Hermione Granger plowing straight ahead of him, grabbing Ron by the collar as she shoved by. "You won't get an intelligent response anyway."

A mock "Oooh" sounded from the gathering group of Slytherins as Hermione and Ron led the way back to Harry.

He gave her a sarcastic grin before calling back "Nice one, Granger!" and scowling, turned to take his place back with the Slytherins.

"Stupid girl."

Murmuring agreements were interrupted by Hagrid's booming voice as he called the class to attention.

"Sorry I'm late, I was jus' settin thin's up for class today."

"Oaf," Draco muttered.

"Now if yeh'll jus' foller me into the forest, I can show yeh what our month long lesson will take care of."

The group of 4th years slowly and uneasily followed Hagrid into the forest and soon came across what appeared to be several tiny fuzzy puffs scattered along the ground. Most of them stood quite still as the class looked on, although some seemed to want the attention as they began hopping up and down doing somersaults in the air and juggling themselves one on top of the other.

"Well!?" Hagrid asked expectantly. "What do yeh think of 'em!"

"What ARE they?" asked Draco, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Little balls of fluff, it takes a genius," Ron muttered to Harry.

"They're wee Nubbygratchers, o'course!" Hagrid replied, as if it was the most obvious answer. "Them tiny fellers, if properly cared for, can grow up ter be as high as a hippogriff!"

Draco winced. It was only last year when one of those mangy beasts had pounced on him and left him for dead. He was lucky to be alive.

"Not only that, but if yeh train 'em right, you can put on all sorts a shows an thins! Great acrobats, entertainers these guys." Hagrid gazed at them fondly. "Well c'mon now you lot! Come and pet 'em!"

Most of the kids stepped forward and crouched down to pat the little furry patches scurrying across the ground. Lavendar had scooped up a nubbygratcher as it nuzzled against her chin and Neville, who had only just bent down to pet one, stood fearfully still as about seven nubbygratchers crawled up on his head and perched there. Draco and his crew stayed where they were, leering at their classmates.

"They're so cute!" laughed Lavendar.

And Hermione, petting a nubbygratcher as if it were a hamster, had been curious as to why Hagrid had chosen such a harmless animal for them to care for. Of course, knowing Hagrid....

"Oh theh'r cute alrigh' Lavendar, and very very dangerous," Hagrid warned. "But yeh'll be finding all abou' that when yeh research the little guys, eh? Yeh all are gonna pair up and raise yer own baby gratcher! Now all Nubbies have a different taste, so it migh' take some time ter find out what your gratcher eats, but yeh'll figure it out soon enough. Yeh'll be makin a habitat for 'em and keeping 'em in your dormitories, a' least till they get too big to store 'em there."

The class was still petting and playing with the nubbygratchers until it was time to leave, and Hagrid began scooping the tiny furballs from the children and coaxing them into a rather small box.

"Isn't that a little cramped for them, Hagrid?" Hermione asked incredulously as they made their way, one by one into the hand held box.

"Oh, no," Hagrid assured her as she, Harry and Ron peered into the opening. "It's very spacious, quite comfortable for 'em." Sure enough, as they looked inside, it was large enough to fit even Hagrid himself. That is, if he could have fit through the passage way.

As everyone made their way to their next classes, Draco pulled Goyle aside. "We'll be partners." he said matter of factly.

"Err, sorry Draco," Goyle said, slowly inching out of Draco's grasp. "Crabbe and me are already paired up."

I don't care" might as well have been etched on Draco's face, for one look and Goyle knew what Draco was going to say next.

"So tell him tough cookies! He'll like that, he loves food in every day conversation." Draco watched Goyle sigh heavily, as if trying to force himself to say his next words.

"Sorry Draco," he said slowly as he headed in the opposite direction for his next class. "But whenever we're partners, I end up doing all the work. You just sit there and tell me what to do."

Draco raised his eyebrows, a little surprised at such honesty from Goyle of all people.

_When did he get the guts to stand up to me?_ he wondered.

"But that's our thing!" Draco said with an exasperated hand gesture. "I tell you what to do! And you do it! It's the beauty of our friendship!"

All he got in response was a shrug from Goyle, who promptly turned and trotted off down the hall.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Draco shouted with a sudden venom. But he was already out of sight. Draco stood awkwardly by himself before reaching into his pockets and shouting, "I'll give you 10 galleons to be my partner!"

His voice had dropped to a desperate tone as he raised a fistful of coins in the air. Shoving them back into his pockets, he grumbled as he made his way up the grand staircase alone.

It was a very rare occasion when Draco Malfoy felt any kind of emotion at all, considering the fact the all his father ever taught him was to be void of all emotion, all the time.

But though sometimes, in a small corner of himself that he tried so desperately to conceal, a deep sadness never left. And for a brief moment he wondered if Harry Potter ever had to buy off anyone's friendship...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione inhaled her food as quickly as it came and took a long swig of her pumpkin juice. Promptly wiping her mouth, she began grabbing the school books from the seat beside her.

"Why the big hurry?" Harry asked as he settled down to enjoy his beef stew.

"McGonagall told me to meet her in the Library, some tutoring work. You know I need the extra money, so I really have to go." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she rushed towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Ron choked down a roasted potato before jumping from his seat and running to block Hermione from the exit.

"Wait!"

Hermione stopped suddenly, staring at the bit of potato still on Ron's lip. "Move aside, Ronald, I'm going to be late!"

"Here," he said awkwardly stretching his hands to her. Hermione's gaze moved down to a small parcel wrapped in tissue paper, a red bow tied half hazardly around it.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, "What is--"

"Take it," said Ron, placing it into her hand and with a bashful smile, returned to his seat next to Harry. Hermione looked after him quite puzzled, but realizing the time, quickly shoved the gift into her robes pocket and made a mad dash to the library.

Professor McGonagall was already tapping her foot impatiently when Hermione, out of breath and wheezing, burst through the Library doors.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apoligized quickly, and sat down at the table Professor McGonagall stood hovering over.

"It's no matter, Mr. Malfoy has failed to show up on time as well."

"MALFOY?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes," she stated impatiently. "Draco's father is concerned about his academics and asked that he recieve the best tutor money can buy. And so, here you are. The top witch in her class."

Hermione sat, her mouth gaping as the door burst open and in strutted the silver haired devil.

"Here I am, what's so important then?"

With a smirk, Professor McGonagall gestured toward Hermione with a sweeping hand.

"Draco Malfoy, I believe you know Hermione Granger. She will be your tutor for the duration of the semester."

Draco turned his head to see an expression that very much matched his own.

"But she's a...." Draco stopped himself at the look on McGonagall's face. "Oh, wait till my father hear's about this!"

"Your father had this arranged, Draco."

His mouth fell open again as he began to protest. "But, but--"

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy."

He stood there a moment, a scowl pressed on his lips, then with a defiant grumble made his way over to the table sitting as far away from Hermione as possible.

"First thing's first," said Professor McGonagall looking at a piece of parchment in her hand, "Draco, your lowest marks have been in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid writes that you often fail to participate or interact with the animals. May I ask why you haven't been minding your studies?"

Draco shrugged. "I only like animals mounted on my wall."

Hermione shook her head as McGonagall pursed her lips and continued to read off her parchment.

"Well, I see that Hagrid has assigned a project with partners. I shall think it will be no question that you two will work on this together."

Both Draco and Hermione opened their mouths at this, but McGonagall held up her hand.

"It has already been decided." She continued to read off Draco's marks on the parchment and finally, made it disappear with a flick of her hand. "You two should get started then. Have fun."

And with that she turned and walked out the double doors, leaving Draco and Hermione to glance at eachother in the utmost disgust.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out her Monster Book of Monsters. Draco eyed it suspiciously.

"I guess we should start work on the project then. There should be information about nubbygratchers in here, and I'm pretty sure I remember seeing something about them in Hogwarts, A History."

Draco stared at her bug eyed. "What's that?"

It's a good thing this pays, she thought.


End file.
